(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display device that is widely used. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. The applied electric field determines orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
In one technique for making a liquid crystal display that has been developed, instead of forming an upper panel and a separate lower panel, a cavity is formed on one panel as an entire pixel unit, and the liquid crystal is filled into the cavity for realizing the display. In this technique, the display device is manufactured so that a sacrificial layer made of an organic material and a supporting member formed thereon are formed, and then removed, and the liquid crystal is filled to the empty space formed by the removal of the sacrificial layer through a liquid crystal injection hole.
In such a technique, it is essentially impossible to perform a rubbing operation on an inner part of the cavity filled with the liquid crystal such that an alignment layer is rubbed vertically to the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.